


Spirit of Curiosity

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Male WoL, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack finally shows his boyfriend the secret of hrothgar. Jack belongs to UglyJackal.





	Spirit of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Frottage

Jack and Cid had been dating for a while, so really, he should have been expecting this question. But still, the question, when it came from Cid's lips, made heat crawl over Jack's skin, his fur fluffing up in embarrassment.

"So, when are we gonna... you know?" Cid asked, all but waggling his eyebrows (Jack would not put it past him, much as he loved the man, he knew that Cid was a goofball at times). "That is, uh, if you even want to. Do you want to?"

"Yes," Jack blurted, ears folding back. "There's just... something you should know first." And here it came, the part that he was always so embarrassed to tell anyone, the part that sometimes made him hate himself for how animalistic it seemed. "Nothing bad, just-" He took a deep breath, unsure how to word this. To beat around the bush or just say it straight or...

Seeing how nervous his boyfriend looked, Cid's earlier joviality fell away and he sat up from where he'd been leaning against his boyfriend, looking him in the eye.

"What is it?" Cid asked. "I can wait, honestly, as long as you need, I was just joking around earlier, you know?"

"No, no, I can tell you," said Jack, shaking his head, closing his eye to gather his thoughts. "I'm the first hrothgar you've ever dated or really known intimately, right?"

"You are, yes," said Cid, nodding. "I'm not ashamed of having a very furry boyfriend if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that," said Jack. "I'm not ashamed of that." Hadn't been for a very long time, really. Honestly, that was the least of his worries.

"Then what is it?" Cid asked, his eyes so gentle, the hand on Jack's chest reassuring. Jack let out his breath, trying to relax his muscles along with it.

"I have a knot," said Jack, rather bluntly, hoping that Cid would know what he meant. "All hrothgar with those parts do. And it's... you know, embarrassing." He swept his hand over his mane, resting it at the back of his neck, heat crawling over his skin and making him feel too hot all of a sudden.

"Oh," said Cid, a light in his eyes not unlike the light that entered his eyes whenever he'd learned something of interest. "Can I... see it?"

"Wait, seriously?" Jack asked. "You're not weirded out or anything? Even knowing that part of my dick swells up when I cum and then I'd be stuck in you for a while until it goes down?"

"I didn't get where I am today being weirded out by anything new," said Cid with a grin. "But no, I don't mind. Sounds... great, actually. Gives us an excuse to cuddle afterwards."

"Should've known you'd be okay with it," said Jack, smiling at his boyfriend as the sticky heat of embarrassment, of shame, was replaced with the warm glow of love, of acceptance, of the trust and knowledge that his boyfriend would never think him odd or disgusting or beastly.

"Okay with it? I want to see it right this minute," said Cid, colour rising to his cheeks. "If, uh, you don't mind showing me, that is. Sorry if I seem a bit too eager."

"If it were anyone else, I'd be weirded out," said Jack. "But I know what you're like with new things. You know I can't just... whip it out, don't you?"

"Course I do, I'm not that bloody stupid," said Cid. "Gotta warm you up first, just like any good engine."

"Did you just compare me to an engine?" Jack asked, unsure whether to be offended or enamoured. Cid chuckled, leaning towards his boyfriend.

Just as quickly as the heat had turned from the sticky humidity of embarrassment to the warm glow of love, it rapidly burst into the all-consuming fires of lust as Cid pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, neatly slotting their hips together. Jack moaned low in his throat, almost a growl, as his hands came around his boyfriend, crushing him closer to him, not wanting an inch of space between them.

Now, Jack was glad that they’d decided to have this conversation on the small bed that was little more than a mattress aboard Cid’s airship. It meant that they needn’t move in order for Jack to indulge Cid, meant that they could keep that flame burning, that no chill cold could douse that burning intensity.

Though Cid had been on top at first, Jack was quick to roll them over so that they faced each other, Cid's face flushed in the dim light illuminating the airship. That was okay, though- more light would have made it significantly more uncomfortable to reveal this, would have made Jack feel too much like he was in the spotlight. And Cid seemed to respect that, for he didn't fetch more lanterns or even turn up the light in the existing ones. He only kissed his boyfriend, lips brushing Jack's neck, fingers working at the folds of his thaumaturge robe. Similarly, Jack's hands were hard at work attempting to pull off Cid's shirt, though that would require Cid removing his lips from Jack's fur long enough for that. Which he eventually, grudgingly, did before returning to their former position, arms around his boyfriend, lips attached to every part of Jack's body that he could reach.

And then, having abstained long enough to disrobe his boyfriend at least partially, Cid finally moved his hands down to Jack's trousers, palming the already-stiffening erection through Jack's trousers so that his boyfriend gave a moan that was almost a snarl. Right before he grabbed Cid's wrist and instead pressed his hips firmly against his boyfriend's, thrusting slightly in a humping motion. Not, it was Cid who moaned, head falling back at the feeling of Jack's hard length rubbing against his own through fabric.

"Least let me take off my bloody jeans first," said Cid. "Rubbing against a zipper isn't exactly a pleasant sensation."

"Shit, sorry, got carried away," said Jack, drawing away a little. He wasn't usually this nervous, though of course, he was about to show Cid a part of himself that brought him at least a little shame.

"Hey, I don't mind," said Cid. It was different, to need to be reassured, but the warm feeling that washed over Jack wasn't a bad thing. And then, the anxiety went away along with Cid's jeans, the heat returning as their hips were once more locked together, Jack moving so that his cock rubbed against Cid's through the barriers of fabric separating them. Though Cid's original intention had been to see Jack's cock, he certainly wasn't complaining about this, not when it made him feel so good. Especially when Jack pulled away briefly to remove his own trousers, thrusting his hips against Cid's with more intensity, his moans rising in pitch.

When the underwear was hastily removed, kicked aside in favour of Jack's hand wrapping around their cocks, Cid felt so much like a horny teenager that he could have sworn he was one again. Already, he could feel Jack's cock throbbing, could see cum beading at the tip, and he knew that his was at the same point. The friction continued to build, Cid spurred on by Jack's mouth at his neck, huffing breath into his hair, teeth barely grazing the flesh. He came with Jack's name on his lips, cum spilling over Jack's hand and down his arm, splattering on Cid's stomach, landing in Jack's fur.

"Okay, now don't freak out," said Jack, even though he knew Cid wouldn't, even though he knew that Cid was better than that, that Cid would at least be kind even if he was taken by surprise.

"Hey, I'm here for the long haul, remember?" said Cid, his hand cupping Jack's face. Jack smiled at him, turning his head slightly to kiss Cid's palm, before returning his hand downwards, stroking a little faster this time, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge until at last he went soaring over it, giving a cry of Cid's name as his knot swelled just beneath where his fist gripped. Cid's gaze was immediately drawn to it, his hand venturing forth to graze the knot with his fingertips.

"Never noticed how sensitive it is," said Jack, eyes closing in bliss as he removed his hand from his cock and allowed Cid's fingers to explore his knot.

"Sensitive and beautiful," said Cid as he wrapped his hand around the knot, giving it a squeeze to test the resistance. The pressure made Jack shudder, hips thrusting up towards Cid.

"And here I was worried you'd be freaked out or something," said Jack with a huff, a low moan rising from his throat as Cid continued his ministrations.

"Me? Never," said Cid, catching Jack's gaze as he squeezed the knot again, causing Jack to moan louder, more cum dribbling into his fur.

"Think you can fit that into your asshole?" Jack asked once his knot had started to recede.

"I think it's worth a shot," said Cid, grinning at him. "I'm game if you are." Jack returned his grin, feeling heat flush over his skin again. That Cid didn't hate it, wasn't weirded out by it, that Cid seemed to love his knot... it was more relief than he could quite put voice to. So instead, he only leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, telling him without words exactly what he meant to him.


End file.
